


In All My Fantasies

by mmmMeow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys in Skirts, Breeding, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound Angst (Video Blogging RPF), College, Dorms, Dream Sex, Dream smells like Pine and Citrus, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fantasizing, Fantasy Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, George smells like Vanilla, GeorgeNotFound Has Heterochromia Iridum (Video Blogging RPF), Homework, Hoodies, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jealous GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knotting, Long, Long Shot, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Minor Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Nightmares, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Omega Verse, Omegaverse, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Pining, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Pregnancy Kink, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), References to Knotting, Roommates, Rutting, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Short GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Song Lyrics, Song: Line Without a Hook (Ricky Montgomery), Song: Ocean Eyes (Billie Eilish), Song: Sweater Weather (The Neighbourhood), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wet Dream, and they were ROOMMATES, femboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmMeow/pseuds/mmmMeow
Summary: Dream, Sapnap, BadBoyHalo, and George all share a dorm room at their college. Dream and George are close, but aren't all alphas and omegas close? An incident occurs which brings to question the two boys feelings towards one another.I plan on this being a long, slow burn fic, so buckle up. Updates every 2-3 days.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

George sat on the floor, messing with his phone as he attempted to get it to connect to the television screen. After a few futile attempts with the scent of vanilla frustration rising in the air, the smaller boy’s phone screen showed on the tv. He pumped his hands in the air in celebration.

Dream chuckled as he watched this occur. It was rather cute to see George acting like he just completed his first race and placed second place. George had pulled up Netflix and was scrolling through the options before he found what he was looking for and clicked play.

“So what are we watching today?” Bad asked from his spot on the opposite side of the couch from Dream. The four boys were all hanging out for their day off and watching a movie together. They made this a tradition ever since they all decided to room together. 

“Maybe we’ll be lucky and George will have picked something with a sex scene in it. Or, even better, a porno,” Sapnap purred with a smirk. After a moment, he burst into laughter. His scent of smoke and leather spread through the air, sending joy tones to all the other boys in the room. George looked over at Sapnap and stuck his tongue out.

This was how things were ever since they had all decided to dorm together that semester at college. Sapnap had actually been interested in getting out of the dorm arrangement when he met with his two boyfriends earlier in the semester, but the college staff didn’t allow him too. Dream thought this was better anyway.

Normally, the alphas and the omegas were placed in two different dorm houses on the opposite sides of campus. The betas were allowed to dorm in either one. Recently, they added a third building. Originally, it was meant for only betas, but they decided to allow individuals with different secondary genders to live together in these dorms. The only rule was that the four of them had to sign plenty of waivers. 

It wasn’t like Dream or Sapnap would do anything to harm George and Bad. Speaking of that, George and Bad were omegas while Sapnap and Dream were alphas. Sapnap had his own relationship with two consenting individuals (an alpha and an omega) and Dream would never stoop low enough to hurt one of his friends. 

Bad grabbed the throw pillow resting behind his back and chucked it at Sapnap’s head. “Language,” he huffed, crossing his arms before sinking into the couch. That was Bad for you.

“But I didn’t even say anything bad! All I said was sex and porno. I know all of us have either had sex or watched a porno,” Sapnap responded, defending himself. “I think the rest of you have only ever watched porn. I, on the other hand, have sex quite often.”

“Ugh, just shut up, Sapnap,” George smirked as he got up from his position on the floor. There was no room on the couch as Bad had pulled his legs up and onto the couch while Dream was awkwardly manspreading. George began to walk over to the couch. Before Dream could fully move his legs so he wasn’t manspreading all over George’s place, George sat down on Dream’s lap with a small smirk.

Dream could feel his whole face grow red as George sat down on his lap. Sapnap immediately burst into laughter. “Get a room, fuckers!” Sapnap shouted over his laughing fit as he rocked himself back and forth on his stand-alone chair.

“Language!” Bad shouted again.

“I hope you don’t mind, Dream,” George purred softly with a small smirk. Dream swallowed and hoped that the red in his face wasn’t seen by the omega on his lap.

“Yeah, don’t worry. You’re fine sitting here, if you want,” Dream responded quickly, feeling like the room was heating up several degrees. He thought it was just his face blushing again, but he noticed that there was also sweat on George’s forehead that was causing his curly brown hair to stick. Maybe he wasn’t blushing, maybe it really was just hot. 

The scent wafting from George’s scent gland was so nice and sweet. Vanilla and faint strawberries surrounded him as he sat there. He was not really paying attention to the movie as he was more distracted by the alluring scent before him. It was like a delicious pound cake was being baked right in front of him. He had never really reacted this strongly before to George’s scent, so what was different right now?

“Whose turn is it to get the popcorn?” George asked aloud. Dream could feel the smaller boy fidgeting around on his lap at that moment. What was wrong? Dream could smell a change in the scent being excreted from the omega in front of him. It was discomfort, but Dream couldn’t really understand why. Was his legs too bony? George was definitely uncomfortable sitting on Dream’s lap.

“It’s mine,” Dream said quickly. If George was so uncomfortable there in his lap., he wanted to make sure he should feel more comfortable. Dream grabbed George and plucked him off his lap before sitting him back down where Dream had previously been sitting. Once again, there was a change in George’s scent when Dream immediately volunteered himself to be on popcorn duty. Was that sadness? Maybe he was reading it wrong.

The blond alpha stood up and scurried over to the kitchen. He glanced around their snack cabinet before finding the box of popcorn. Thankfully, there was one pack left. He unwrapped it and tossed it into the microwave. He set the time automatically, a number he memorized because it was different in every microwave.

The popcorn began to spin as he ducked down to look for a bowl to place the popcorn in. He knew that they kept it in one of the cabinets… which one though? God damn it Sapnap. 

“Oh Dream~” George called from the living room after a moment. George did this a lot, and Dream always responded the same way.

“Oh George~” He hollered in response. It was like their own game of marco-polo that the two shared with one another. They usually only did it when they were in their dorm, though.

“Ugh, would you two just stop and kiss already?” Sapnap huffed from his position across from George in a single-seater chair. Dream glanced back at him and noticed there was a playful smirk on his face. Dream opened his mouth before being stopped by someone else speaking.

“Sapnap, you’re making them uncomfortable,” Bad snapped at Sapnap. The boy with longer hair stuck his tongue out at Bad. Bad rolled his eyes in response to that. There was a light-hearted smell within the scents of the two boys from what Dream could smell from the kitchen. 

“Hurry up with that popcorn, Dream,” Sapnap hollered in an annoyed manner, “We’re gonna be done with the movie by the time you get in here.”

“I would, if you hadn’t misplaced the goddamn bowl earlier this week,” Dream huffed in response as he pushed aside some of the other cooking supplies from the cabinets. Where did they even get all these things? The only one who ever really cooked was Bad- and he had never seen him touch half of these things.

“Language!” Bad hollered at Dream when he said the word ‘goddamn.’

After pushing aside some pots (and causing an unusually large amount of noise in the process), Dream managed to grab one of the big bowls that they kept for specifically this reason: holding popcorn. He pulled it out and poured the popcorn into the bowl before joining the other three boys in the living room.

He joined George and Bad on the couch and sat between them with the popcorn on his lap. George immediately reached over and grabbed a handful of buttery popcorn from the newly found bowl.

Sapnap glanced over at Dream and scoffed. “Ugh, gross. Move the popcorn away from your dick! I doubt George and Bad would feel comfortable with that,” Sapnap snorted as he laughed at his own joke.

“Language!” Bad hollered at Sapnap, throwing a nearby remote at him to make him shut up. He earned a ‘hey!’ from Sapnap as the taller, long haired boy was hit.

“I’m trying to watch the movie, guys,” George shook his head as he moved to turn up the volume. 

Dream rolled his eyes with a smile at Sapnap’s earlier comment, but complied by moving the popcorn away from his crotch region. He passed it over to George, who happily took it and began to gorge himself on it.

“Save some for the rest of us,” the long haired boy hissed in joking as he pointed out George devouring the bowl of popcorn before anyone else had even laid a hand on it.

“Leave him alone,” Bad huffed once again, looking around for something else to throw at him. Sapnap instinctively curled up to shield himself from the incoming impact.

The movie was soon completely ignored by all inside that room as playful fighting continued to break out. From here, Dream could smell the scent of leather and smoke emanating from Sapnap. From what Dream guessed, he was trying to overpower Dream’s own scent of pine and citrus, but he was failing miserably. George eventually spilled his popcorn as all Dream got up to tussle with Sapnap. After Sapnap ended up in a headlock beneath Dream’s armpit, Bad pointed out the spilled popcorn.

“Oh, oops,” Dream chuckled as he proceeded to give Sapnap a noogie on the noggin. He glanced over at Bad and mouthed, “I’ll clean it up later, don’t worry.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Bad replied, pointing over at George. “I think George was really looking forward to that popcorn.”

Dream’s gaze shifted over to one of his closest friends, George. Even before his gaze even turned to look at the smaller boy, he caught a whiff of the distressed scent of vanilla and hints of strawberry. He also noticed the sadness in his eyes over merely spilled popcorn. What was he so worked up about?

Dream released his grip on the smaller alpha as he went over to George’s side. He crouched down beside the smaller boy and looked him in the eyes. He began to release a soothing scent as he stared at George carefully. “I can go run to the store and buy some popcorn, if you’d like? I don’t know why you’re so upset about this, but I can get some more popcorn. That was the last bag we had here, though. I can go run to the store and buy some popcorn, if you’d like?”

Sapnap landed on the couch with a quiet oomph as he was released was Dream’s grip. He rubbed his head, attempting to soothe it, as he looked up at Dream crouched next to George. He laughed and hollered, “Comforting your boyfriend, huh, Dream?”

Dream rolled his eyes and looked at George. “I’d like that,” George responded, a smile on his face. Dream smiled in response and patted him gently on the head. 

Bad shook his head and grabbed Sapnap by the collar of his shirt. “We should never have invited you to live with us,” He huffed, but didn’t seem to be too upset. He just looked somewhat frustrated that he was just causing tension among the group. “How about you go to your boyfriends’ room and let off some steam?”

Sapnap’s face grew red as he realized what Bad was implying he should do. Bad dragged the boy by the collar and chucked him unceremoniously out the door before shutting it. He turned around from the door and rubbed his hands together like there was dirt on them.

Dream stood up and moved to the door. “I’ll make sure Sapnap gets where he’s going, and I’ll get some popcorn while I’m out. What’s the nearest place that sells popcorn, Bad?”

When Dream had turned to look back at Bad to answer his question, he noticed that the omega was hovering near George and sniffing him. It wasn’t like Dream didn’t want to inhale the sweet scent of vanilla from the brown haired boy. The scent that George emitted usually kept the alpha captivated, but today was especially so… for some reason? It looked awkward what Bad was doing, though. The tall alpha repeated the other boy’s name once again when he didn’t get a response.

Bad pulled away from George and looked over at Dream. He got up and joined Dream’s side and responded, “I think the nearest place is the gas station,” Bad responded, glancing back at George before looking back at Dream. If Dream didn’t know better, he would think that Bad was an alpha trying to get George all for himself. Of course, Dream knew better than that- he had seen Bad heat once. It was actually less seeing and more so ‘smelled.’

“Alright, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes,” Dream responded, glancing from Bad to George who was laying down on the couch. Dream felt a frown cross his face as he noticed the omega curl up on the couch. Dream released some of his soothing scent before he opened the door to leave.

“I’ll join you for a bit. I need to tell Skeppy we need to reschedule the thing we were doing after this movie,” Bad responded as he stepped outside of the dorm room and into the hallway. “I think there’s something I need to do today.”

Dream nodded and joined Bad in the hallway. For some reason, he felt like he shouldn’t be leaving the dorm. There was no good reason for this, but something kept pulling him to stay in their room and not go for more popcorn. On the other hand, his brain was screaming at him to help George out and get some popcorn for him… and that was what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll spoil y'all a little and post two chapters on the first day I published the first one. Otherwise, I'll post them whenever I finish them.

Dream stepped up the stairs as he walked to his dorm room. He ran from where he left Bad to the gas station, bought popcorn, and ran back. There really wasn’t a reason for him to run to and from the dorm, but he felt like he had to. He needed to bring this popcorn back to George before the boy got anymore upset.

The tall alpha reached the top of the stairs and placed his hands onto his knees. He needed to catch his breath. He hadn’t run that much in forever, especially without reason. The last time he had run that much was probably back when he was in high school.

After a moment of catching his breath, the blond boy moved into the hallway and towards their dorm room. There was nothing odd about it, but something seemed to catch in his chest.

He shook his head and grabbed the key from his pocket. Bad had locked it before the two left despite Dream saying that it was overkill. Both of them would probably be gone for no more than ten minutes at maximum. The door was still locked, meaning that Bad was still with Skeppy- wherever that was, anyway. Last time he checked, they were right outside the student union.  
The door opened with a faint click and Dream pushed open the door. “Okay George, I’m back with-” He stopped mid-sentence as he smelled it.

That was what was causing him to feel so weird. That caused George to act so upset over something so minorly upsetting. George was in heat… and now, Dream was standing here, in the doorway, facing George while he was in heat.

Dream, the alpha, was staring at George, the omega, while he was in heat. 

George let out a whine before he seemed to scent the alpha standing in the doorway. He raised his head as he turned to look at Dream in the eyes, his face lighting up when he noticed that it was Dream- an alpha.

“Alpha, please, alpha,” he whined loudly as he proceeded to claw his way off the couch and towards Dream. Thankfully, he was still clothed, but who knew how long that would last, especially with Dream still in the room.

The tall alpha immediately moved his hand to his nose to cover up the scent, but he couldn’t help that he already smelled it. He could feel his cock grow hard within his pants as George crawled towards him. He could see George’s face light up even more at the sight of that.

Before George could reach the blond alpha, Dream quickly pulled close the door and locked it as fast as he could. He pressed his back against the door and slid down it. Ugh- that was why Bad was scenting him so closely. He must’ve scented the heat on him before Dream even noticed it.

Dream could hear the sad and pained noises from the other side of the door as he pawed at the door. “Alpha, please, come back. I thought you liked me,” George pleaded with Dream before Dream moved to cover up his ears. The tall boy really hoped that there were no other alphas on the floor- at least, none that could currently hear what George was saying.

“G-George, go to your room, please,” Dream huffed out, his face growing bright red as he heard George’s pitiful whines and moans from the other side of the door. The doors within the dorm may have been airtight, but the ones into the hallway certainly weren’t. Dream had a choice between either covering his ears or plugging his nose.

Dream chose to cover his nose as he continued to hear the pained moans from George on the other side of the door as he feebly clawed at the door. It seemed that the heat caused him to forget how doors worked- thank god for that.

The blond alpha could feel the tightness in his jeans and wished he had worn anything else. He also wished that he could’ve seen the signs of heat on George. On top of that, he wished that George had seen the signs of his own heat as well. There were so many things that could’ve been different- but unfortunately not. 

“Alpha- why are you hiding? I just want you to knot me! Fill me with your pups- make me yours! I-I’m so ready for you to be within me,” George moaned aloud through the crack at the bottom of the door. Ah- so it seems that he noticed that some of Dream’s scent was coming in from the bottom of the door.

“Please George,” he cried, continuing to plug his nose. He really hoped that blocking the heat scent was really the better idea than closing his ears. From what he had scented before in the moment he entered the dorm, it smelled so strongly of vanilla that it almost seemed like someone spilled a whole bottle of it while baking a cake. That scent of vanilla heat was most likely so strong now, Dream felt like he could almost orgasm at the mere scent of it. 

After a moment, he heard the sound of someone climbing up the stairs. Dream hoped that it was anyone other than an alpha. Please- Sapnap, please be busy burying yourself within your omega partner while having your own ass plugged by your other, alpha partner… or whatever the hell the three of them did for sex.

Bad popped in through the doorway. He glanced over at Dream, beginning to wave before pausing as he scented the air around himself. “Oh no-” Bad said as his eyes widened. He looked down at Dream, who responded with a wave from the hand that wasn’t holding his nose.

From the other side of the door, George continued to plead with Dream about why he should enter the room and make him full of Dream’s pups. He was willing to do anything in order to make sure Dream came in and came inside his slick-filled hole.

“O-okay, Dream, you stay there… actually, maybe go down the hall a bit?” Bad started as he moved towards the door. He seemed rather frightened about what was going to happen. Dream didn’t blame him much, though, as he assumed he had heard what other alphas would do if they smelled an unclaimed omega in heat. “Don’t come through the door until I… I get George to his room.”

“I wasn’t planning on going in there right now, anyway,” Dream responded, feeling a heavy blush as he continued to hear the whimpering of George from the other side of the door. Bad nodded and stuck his key into the door to unlock it.

It seemed that George scented Bad on the other side of the door and began to get defensive. “Alpha? Are you with another Omega?” He asked defensively as he reached his fingers under the door. “Why would you when I’m all that you need? Fill me up with pups- I need you so much!”

Dream glanced up at Bad, his face tinted a heavy red color as he wondered what the glasses-wearing omega thought of the other omega’s words. Bad noticed that Dream was looking at him and gave him an apologetic look for listening to what was happening. 

The tall, blond alpha stood up and remembered the hard-on he had within his pants as he began to awkwardly waddle down the hallway a bit to put some distance between himself and George. He really hoped that Bad didn’t notice the boner he was rocking as he awkwardly shuffled away.

The door clicked open and Bad seemed to struggle for a moment with George before the door shut once again and the lock made a clicking noise to show that it was locked again. Bad must’ve been struggling to keep George from scampering out of the door and jumping onto Dream’s lap to get to his dick.

God- the idea of George being horny for him… Dream shook his head- that was just the heat scent talking. Sure, he loved the scent of George’s vanilla, but that was it. It wasn’t like he was actually interested in George… no, of course not.

Dream stood awkwardly leaning on the wall, staring at the door of his apartment. He really hoped that no one would exit their dorm room or come up the stairs, or else they would see the alpha, visibly horny, standing awkwardly in the hallway while the scent of heat seemed to waft through the hallway. How would he explain that to anyone walking through. ‘Sorry, my closest friend went into heat and I accidentally caught a whiff. Don’t worry, my other omega friend is helping him out while I stand out here with a boner.’

Another moment passed before the door to his dorm clicked open and Bad popped his head out. He looked over at Dream and gave him a thumbs up. “George is safely locked in his room so you two can’t… maybe I should lock you in your room as well.” 

Dream chuckled lightly as he rubbed his neck nervously. Man, that was so awkward- one of his friends seeing him horny for another one of his friends who just happened to be in heat now. Thankfully, his boner had gone down to merely a half-chub over the embarrassment of the situation. He smiled lightly and scurried his way into the dorm.

When he first entered the dorm, he unplugged his nose before realizing that the heat scent had not wafted out. Bad probably hadn’t lit anything to cover the scent yet- oh god. Vanilla fragrance so strong it could kill someone allergic from a mere whiff caressed his nose as he removed his fingers from his nose. His full boner returned before he could even begin to move his hand to cover his nose again.

Before Bad could even look at him, he hurried off into his room and locked the door behind himself. The best thing about this was that all the rooms were both sound and smell proof. That meant that anyone could rut or heat in privacy without the other members of the house being disturbed. Of course, it worked both ways. He couldn’t smell or hear anything outside the room nor could anyone outside smell or hear what he was doing inside. The only way to get someone’s attention was to bang on their doors. When they discovered that, Sapnap had a field day of waking Dream up at odd hours of the night.

Dream sighed and moved onto his bed. He undid his jeans and reached over for the lotion he kept in the drawer of his bedside table. After grabbing it, he pulled it out and squirted it into his hand before removing his underwear as well.

He glanced down at his dick. It was rock hard and basically throbbing for George. Precum was leaking out the tip already. Dream flopped his head down onto his pillow and grabbed his penis within the hand that held the lotion. The cold of the lotion felt good as he began to pump himself.

Despite trying not to, his thoughts all drifted to George. It was a combination between seeing him crawl towards him while begging for him as well as all the noise he made while Dream was locked on the other side of the door. And the scent of vanilla. God- if Dream ever decided to make a cake, it would probably make him so horny. 

He began to moan softly as he could only think about how hot George would look with sweat covering his bright red face as Dream pounded into him. George’s slick-covered hole taking in the entirety of Dream’s length with ease as he pumped himself in and out of the smaller omega boy. Once again, thank god the walls were soundproof.

He could only picture what it would be like to see George’s cum face as he came all over both of their bodies while Dream continued to ram his dick against George’s precious prostate. The sweaty and red-faced boy would look so cute as he moaned out Dream’s name in between other moans of pleasure. The idea of Dream finally climaxing and knotting while inside of George while the two celebrate their high together.

“George~” He moaned out as he felt himself orgasm. He could feel his semen rush from the tip of his dick and over his hand and bed. Dream was so invested with his sex fantasy that he absolutely forgot that he wasn’t fucking George’s brains out. 

Ugh- now Dream was covered in his own sticky semen. This was going to take a bit to clean up and Dream was not looking forward to that. He also wasn’t looking forward to seeing Bad when he eventually left his room… probably to look for paper towels or tissues to clean up his mess as he realized he had run out. He would probably die of embarrassment after everything that happened today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter unfortunately :(

The following day, Dream was preparing some lunch for himself while he stood within the dorm. Sure, he didn’t know how to make that much, but he was still making something. It may have just been a BLT, but it was still something!

Sapnap was chilling on the couch- probably still enjoying the high from fucking two people yesterday. All Dream did yesterday was fuck his own hand while picturing his closest friend in heat. On top of that, he awkwardly exited his room shortly afterwards and stole a roll of paper towels from the kitchen while avoiding making eye contact with Bad.

Dream grabbed his plate holding his BLT as he joined Sapnap on the couch. He rested his feet on top of Sapnap’s lap playfully as he began to eat his sandwich. He winked at the other alpha before taking another bite. Sapnap rolled his eyes.

“Why aren’t you in there fucking the brains out of your boyfriend, Dream,” He smirked as he pushed Dream’s feet off of his lap.

Dream rolled his eyes and gestured at the other alpha with his sandwich. “You know very well that George and I are nothing but friends. The flirting is as playful as we’re being right now,” he explained, kicking Sapnap lightly. He took another bite of the sandwich.

“Sure you are,” he said sarcastically before laughing at him. He kicked Dream’s legs in response. “Then explain why Bad told me he found you with a boner while George was moaning for you?”

“H-he told you that?” Dream asked, his eyes wide as a blush crossed his face. He couldn’t imagine Bad doing that to him. He seemed just as embarrassed to be a part of the situation, let alone speak of it to Sapnap. In that moment, he quickly turned his face away to hide the heavy red crossing his cheeks. He, furthermore, stuffed the BLT in his face to hide it even further.

“Of course he didn’t. All he told me was that George went into heat while you and him were away. You told me that it happened- just now,” He smirked as Dream put together the pieces. WHAT THE FUCK. Dream went back to kicking Sapnap as he giggled like a little school girl who just found out the latest gossip. “How could I not assume that you were horny over the scent of George in heat?”

“I’m gonna talk to the dean and get you removed from this room,” Dream huffed, grabbing one of the throw pillows Bad bought and hitting Sapnap over the head with it. Sapnap snorted before being bashed over the head with the soft pillow. He wiggled away from Dream and got himself up.

“Hey- I already tried to. You’re stuck with me until the end of the semester,” Subpoena chuckled, raising his hands in a surrendering manner. Dream huffed and hit Sapnap over the head one more time before flopping back down on the couch. Sapnap calmed down from his laughing fit before flopping down on the couch next to Dream. “I know you don’t mean it, big guy. I’m just messing with you- but I know that it happened. It would’ve happened to me, too, if I wasn’t already with Karl and Quackity down in their dorm.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dream huffed, turning his face away from Sapnap. He still had a faint blush on his cheeks from the experience. That would just add more fuel to Sapnap’s fire. He paused before asking, “Did Bad tell our professors that George is taking a week for his heat? I know that I have the same classes with him, but I feel like it would be awkward if I sent an email saying that…”

“Uh, probably?” Sapnap replied, glancing over at Dream and poking him in the arm. Dream turned to him before realizing that was what Sapnap was trying to make him do. Sapnap shrugged when Dream looked at him and continued, “Dude, they know that the two of you are roommates. It’s not like you’re saying that both you and George are gonna be gone for George’s heat. That would make some of the professors’ heads turn.”

“Sapnap, I’m going to punch you one day,” Dream chuckled, releasing a playful scent to show to the other alpha that he was only joking. Alphas generally had to be more careful with direct threats as some alphas believed that it was an actual threat on them.

“And I can’t wait for that day,” Sapnap joked back as he stood up and glanced around the area for something. After a moment, he grabbed his book bag and pulled it up onto his shoulder. “If you want to know if Bad contacted your professors, you can ask him when he gets back from class. On a related note, now I have to go to class. Please don’t fuck George on the couch while I’m gone. At least do it in one of your rooms.”

Dream rolled his eyes and waved Sapnap goodbye as he went into his room, grabbed his laptop, and exited from the shared dorm room. Now Dream was left alone by himself. Well, he technically wasn’t alone as George was in the other room, but he didn’t want to think about that.

Last time he had thought about George, more than just Sapnap’s tauntings from earlier, was the previous day. He felt so bad for masturbating over the idea of his friend, but it was all that his brain could focus on. He blamed the heat- yeah, that was it. It was just the scent of heat in the air that was clouding his brain. No one should tell him that the scent of heat couldn’t have gotten into his room since, as stated, they were scent proof. 

Now Dream was merely a room away from George as the small omega was alone and in heat within his room. Dream could feel himself wanting to enter the other boy’s room and help him out, but he stayed in his seat on the couch. That would be bad- he couldn’t do that. He would be taking advantage of his friend… plus it would be super awkward afterwards. 

What would he say to George afterwards? “Hey, sorry I fucked you while you were in heat. No, I walked into your room and took advantage of you while you wanted to be filled by an alpha.” That made him sound like the worst kind of alpha out there. How could he even think about fucking George right now.

Now that he was thinking about it, had George even had anything to eat yet? Last thing that he knew he had was the popcorn before Dream spilled it everywhere. He was probably hungry right now… but Dream couldn’t do anything in order to help him right now. If he opened that door, Dream would get a face full of heat scent and a sex-crazed George pawing at his crotch. Which sounded so hot-

No it didn’t. Dream had to stop thinking about George in such a sexual way. If that was all he thought about, he would drive his friend away. Plus, how could he even look George in the eyes after his heat was done? Dream glanced back over his shoulder at the door to George’s room.

Thank god everyone was gone or else they would smell the embarrassment within his scent as it wafted through the room. Once again, he was thankful that his scent wouldn’t travel into George’s room. 

That was it. Dream couldn’t just keep sitting in the living room awkwardly thinking about how much he wanted to fuck George until he forgot his own name. He shook his head once again and stood up. He carried himself into his room and shut the door. He wouldn’t be distracted by anything. He could get some coding homework done. He was putting it off, anyway, so it was better if he just did it now. It would keep him from being so distracted.

Dream closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. All he could smell was his own scent of pine and citrus that covered the room. Good. He exhaled and turned on some music before opening his laptop and getting to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that I see how short this is, maybe I'll post another chapter later


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made rich on my promise

Dream was sitting in class with his laptop in front of him. It was open to a blank document. He was supposed to be writing notes, but his mind kept drifting off onto other things. They weren’t even that important in the first place, but he couldn’t keep himself focused. Thankfully, he already understood the concept being taught. Maybe that was why he was actually allowing his mind to wander.

The first thought in his head was about what he should eat for dinner. He always thought about that in this class as it was right before his normal dinner time. If he was lucky, Bad might’ve cooked something for all of them. The omega tended to make joint meals for the four of them whenever one of them was in heat or in rut. Whenever Bad went into heat, the three took turns making a meal for Bad.

Then his brain began to wonder more about the others. It was the alpha in him to care about the others in his dorm. They were basically his non-biological family while he was here at college. Did Bad eat today? Probably. He was out with Skeppy on a date or something, so they were probably off on a picnic somewhere. What about Sapnap? He was almost always eating- there was no need for him to worry about the other alpha. Plus, Sapnap would be so pissed off if Dream even considered asking him about it.

Did George eat? Dream was in his room all afternoon and into the night, so he had no idea if Bad even came home. Even if the walls in his room weren’t soundproof, he was blasting music while heavily focused on his coding. Hopefully George wasn’t sitting a puddle of slick while craving both sex and food. 

Dream knew that he never really wanted to eat while in a rut, but he would still eat when provided food. He never really went without food during a rut… he thought. His ruts were sometimes rather hazy, so he may have missed a meal or two every once in a while. If Bad didn’t give George anything last night, then he hadn’t had anything to eat in at least two days. The last thing that Dream even saw him eat was the popcorn.

The tall alpha sighed as he pulled out his phone. He wasn’t supposed to be on his phone in class- he never really did this. Usually, he would be focused on his lectures and taking notes. George would be sitting next to him and sometimes giving a playful retort into Dream’s ear.

He pulled up his text messages and pulled up his contact for Bad. He paused for a moment, feeling rather guilty to not be paying attention while in class. He momentarily glanced around to see if anyone was looking at him. No one was. Dream guessed that half of the students were actually asleep at that moment. That eased up some of the tension weighing heavy on his back.

**Hey Bad, have u fed Gogy recently?**

Dream paused before sending the message. The way he typed it made it seem like he was talking about some pet they had within their dorm room. Ugh- George wasn’t some pet. He was a human being and deserved to be treated as such. Dream deleted the text before redrafting it.

**Hey Bad, has Gogy ate anything today?**

Dream felt tempted to explain himself, but he held back. If he did that, it would probably make him seem more obsessed with George. He sighed silently before sending the message. If he didn’t send it now, he would probably redraft it at least fourteen more times.

The alpha held the phone in his hands, completely ignoring anything that was happening around him. He was thankful that he didn’t know anyone else in the class. If he did, they would probably be all in his business about what he was doing at that moment. His thumbs twiddled over his phone as he waited for a response. Dream raised his head up to glance at the professor before turning his gaze back down to his phone.

It wasn’t like his phone was on his lap or anything. He held it just behind his laptop so that the professor wouldn’t see that he was on his phone. 

The three typing bubbles popped up on his text messages. He almost dropped his phone at that moment because he was anxious about seeing the response. Thankfully he didn’t or else everyone would’ve looked at him like he just stripped off his pants and waved his dick around.

**Yeah! Why :0**

Ah- now he has to explain himself. What was he supposed to say? George has been constantly running through his mind ever since two days ago. He wanted to make sure George was okay and wasn’t struggling while in heat. He felt like he needed to do anything for George at this moment. He shook his head and typed up a response that he thought of earlier.

**I see u guys as family. I need to make sure myy family is fed and**

Stupid large fingers caused him to misspell the word “my” as well as send the text before he was done typing. It was probably for the better since Dream was probably going to ramble on for a while if he continued to type any more.

Bad almost immediately began to respond to Dream. He really hoped that he didn’t bring up the ‘and’ at the end of his text message. If he did, maybe Dream could lie and say that he accidentally pressed it when sending it to Bad. 

**Oh! I see everyone as my family too :) speaking of, what do you want to eat? I’m making dinner today ^-^**

Thank god Bad was planning on making dinner. Dream celebrated silently as he thought about what he wanted to eat. There was nothing in particular that he really wanted to eat, but… Man, he was thinking about George again. He knew that George’s favorite food was chinese food (or overall generally asian food), but George would not spend enough time to eat that. Plus, Bad was making something.

**How bout… garlic bread**

Oh no, that was the first thing to pop into his head. That wasn’t even like a meal or anything. Maybe he should send a second text and suggest something else. Maybe like chicken alfredo or spaghetti or something. Sure, Dream had just eaten garlic bread for a meal before, but that was when he was alone or had to get to class soon.

George was on his mind. He was too focused on making sure that they had something that George would eat that he completely forgot that he had to eat himself. He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about George so much. There was no reason for him to be acting this way!

God, that was such a dumbass thing to type. Before Dream moved to type a second text, the phone vibrated in his hands to signal that Bad had responded.

**Just garlic bread :o I can make some spaghetti to go with it :3**

Dream responded quickly.

**Yeah lol I was going to tell you spaghetti too, but my fingers accidentally pressed the send button too early**

Dream glanced up at his professor and noticed that he was asking some of the other members of class questions. He was mainly picking on the kids that were visibly sleeping in class, so Dream hoped that he was safe for the moment. 

**Oh okay :D I’ll start it now as I think class ends soon for u**

Dream sighed quietly to himself as he pushed his phone back into his pocket. He turned up to look at his professor once again and noticed that he had gone back to writing something on the board. He was assigning homework from the book. Great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be updating every 2-3 days now. Today, I'll give you the update, but next update comes on either Sunday or Monday.

Dream arrived home at their shared dorm room and kicked open the door. He didn’t have any more classes today, so he was thankfully going to share a nice dinner together with Bad and Sapnap.

At least, he thought it was just those two before he opened the door. The scent of leather mixed with black tea and mint. After a moment, he realized that Sapnap was comfortably draped over one of his boyfriends while the other was sitting on Sapnap’s lap. Karl, the omega who was sitting on Sapnap, noticed Dream in the doorway and gave him a friendly wave as the tall alpha entered.

Dream set his stuff down in his room before scurrying into the kitchen where he noticed Bad was standing over a pot of boiling noodles. He held a fork in his hand that was most likely for stirring the noodles. From what he saw, he could assume that they were the basic spaghetti noodles. His scent of honey and sugar rather overpowering within the kitchen. 

“What are Karl and Quackity doing here, Bad?” Dream muttered to Bad. He kept his voice low enough to make sure that the trio within the living room couldn’t hear him speaking.

Bad’s eyebrow cocked as he glanced over at Dream. “Why couldn’t they be here?” Bad shot back. Thankfully, he was also rather quiet while speaking to the taller alpha who was now invading his kitchen space. Cinnamon was wafting through the air as he could tell Bad had been in the kitchen for a while.

Dream shook his head as he could smell his own scent of pine and citrus beginning to overpower the scent of Cinnamon that was already in place. Dream could tell that it smelled heavily of frustration. “George is in the next room over in heat! I don’t think we should invite another omega and alpha over,” Dream spat quietly, crossing his arms as he felt his anger bubble within his gut.

Bad glanced over at Dream, backing away from the alpha. He probably felt threatened as he smelled the scent of frustration and possibly anger drifting from Dream’s scent glands. Noticing that, Dream attempted to cool himself down so as to not scare the omega in front of him. “George can’t smell or hear us while he’s inside his room and you know that. Why are you so insistent on making sure George is okay?” Bad asked, his eyebrows going from angry to worried. “Did you accidentally bite George while you smelled his heat? I wouldn’t be mad, you know, if you did. I-I’d have to tell the faculty, though…”

Dream’s eyes widened as he heard that come from Bad’s mouth. Did he bite George? No, he didn’t. Dream wasn’t in a rut, he could almost vividly remember what happened. The blond alpha had barely been inside the dorm room for ten seconds before he closed the dorm room door and locked himself on the other side. 

As Dream went to open his mouth to respond, the oven dinged to signal that the garlic bread was done. Bad glanced over at Dream before shoo-ing away the alpha so he could open the door without burning Dream. Bad grabbed the oven mitts and pulled out a tray of garlic bread onto the stove. He also moved to turn off the boiling of the water before bringing it over to the sink and straining out the water.

When Bad finished, Dream tried to get Bad to look at him so he could explain. Bad turned to stare at Dream. The tall, blond alpha felt self-conscious as Bad stared at him, so he averted his gaze away while he explained himself. “No, I did not bite George. You can look at his neck, I didn’t touch him. I-I don’t know why I keep thinking about him, Bad. I feel like he’s the only thing that’s been running through my mind. The heat did something to me, Bad.” He turned his gaze up to look at Bad in the face as he finished explaining.

Bad chuckled and placed a hand on Dream’s shoulder. “I think you have a crush on George… and I think you’ve had it for a while,” Bad explained quietly before turning to an upper cabinet and grabbing out six plates for all the boys in the dorm. He hurried over to some sauce that he made and poured it onto five of the six plates and added an equal amount of pasta onto each of the plates except for the one without sauce. 

Dream stood there absolutely shocked that Bad would just insinuate that. “Wait, Bad, how could you just say that? I- that’s not true at all. George is just my closest friend- I treat him the same as I do you and Sapnap,” Dream sputtered to the other boy, completely ignoring the fact that he was talking rather loudly. The boys in the other room could most likely hear him at that point.

“Would you let me or Sapnap sit on your lap? No, you wouldn’t. I could see you almost fawning over him when he sat there. I can discuss this after dinner if you’d like- when Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity are in Sapnap’s room,” Bad responded, turning to point at Dream with the fork he was using to get the noodles out. Bad sighed and set down the fork before turning to the tray of bread. He added a piece of garlic bread onto each plate before placing three on the empty plate. When he noticed that Dream was watching him, he pointed at the plate with just garlic bread and said, “For George. Now, help me bring these into the dining room.” 

Dream nodded and grabbed two of the plates while Bad somehow managed to grab three of them. Dream was about to ask how he learned to do that when he remembered that Bad informed them that he used to be a waiter during high school. Dream and Bad placed the plates down on the table and took a seat next to each other. Both of them didn’t want to bother the poly of boys, so they preferred the company of one another.

At the sound of food being placed, Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap popped up from their snuggle session on the couch and sat down next to one another at the table. One of them was sitting at the “head” of the table while the other two were directly next to one another. Dream ended up facing Karl as he began to dig into the food Bad made.

The five boys all quickly went into eating the food. Dream went first for the garlic bread and finished that before he grabbed a fork to eat the spaghetti Bad made. It had been so long since he actually had a proper meal that wasn’t just fast food or delivery. “I forgot to make meatballs!” Bad shouted after a moment of enjoying the meal.

“Tastes delicious even without it,” Quackity chuckled, reaching over to pat Bad on the shoulder. He took another bite of his spaghetti before beginning to talk again, “If I wasn’t already taken, I would absolutely go after you.”

Dream could hear Sapnap kick him under the table playfully while Karl pretended to pout. Quackity turned to the two boys and moved his hands up in a “I surrender” manner. He must’ve picked that up from Sapnap. That, or the other way around.

“I’m, unfortunately, not that interested,” Bad chuckled in response to Quackity after the alpha was attacked by his other romantic partners. Dream rolled his eyes with a smirk.

The boys all soon finished their meals… well, the omegas finished their meals while the alphas all got up to get seconds. Biology was a bitch for making them need more calories than betas or omegas. 

“I’m so full,” Karl remarked, rubbing his stomach in delight. His scent was sweet. Dream could only guess that it was mint. It mixed rather well with his alpha partners’ scents of leather and black tea. Dream wished for that one day- but he did think that his own scent and George’s smelled rather fantastic.

“You’re supposed to say that later,” Sapnap remarked with a smirk. Classic Sapnap- always making sexual jokes. At least he wasn’t pointing them at Dream now. The other boys at the table chuckled and Dream couldn’t help but laugh along. 

After finishing that second serving, the boys all sat at the table in solidarity silence. Dream could smell the enjoyment and satisfaction from all the boys together. The scents of Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap seemed to mix rather well, but the addition of the scents from Dream and Bad just messed it up. The mix just muted to smell like satisfaction.

Bad was the first person to stand up after that. He grabbed his plate and announced what he was doing, “I’m gonna wash up. Bring your plates in.” 

Dream obliged by grabbing his plate and bringing it into the kitchen. The tall alpha set his plate next to the sink as Bad began to wash his plate. The other pot and oven tray that was used were set in the other sink as Bad began to wash his own plate.

The alpha always felt bad that they just let Bad do the cooking as well as the cleaning. Dream once offered to clean the kitchen up after Bad cooked something, but he refused. The reason behind that was probably because Sapnap offered to clean up once. Next time Bad cooked after Sapnap cleaned up, Bad kept screaming at Sapnap to show him where he put everything.

On the other hand, Bad did allow George to help clean up every once in a while. Dream felt bad letting the pair of them clean up alone… especially since the pair were both omegas. It almost felt like Sapnap and Dream were taking advantage of their built in nature. 

As Dream turned to leave the kitchen to allow more room for the other boys, he noticed the garlic bread on the plate sitting near the sink. He frowned, worried that it was gonna get wet from where it was placed. Dream scooped it up in his hands and skirted around Quackity, Sapnap, and Karl. He placed it down on the dining table that they were using just previously.

Sapnap soon appeared next to Dream and peeked down at the plate that Dream just placed down. “Ooh, more garlic bread? Were you gonna keep this all to yourself?” Sapnap purred, reaching down to swipe one of the pieces. Noticing this, Dream slapped his hand away and began to growl. In that moment, the scent of pine and citrus grew through the room and drowned out all the other scents of the other boys’ scents. Sapnap sprung back from the taller alpha as the blond grew defensive over the bread. “Sheesh, it’s just bread. Calm down, dude.”

Quackity popped out of the kitchen, scented the air, and immediately went to Sapnap’s side. Dream’s scent was strong and overbearing the room as he grabbed the plate once again. He glanced up at Sapnap and Quackity before explaining himself, “They’re for George. I’m sure you both understand what it’s like when an omega is in heat.” After saying that, Dream’s eyes went wide as he considered what he said. He phrased it like he was together with George despite the fact that they weren’t.

“Oooh, are you admitting you’re in a relationship with George?” Sapnap teased, smirking at the taller alpha. Dream rolled his eyes and rubbed his neck nervously. Sapnap began to prod the blond boy in the belly when he didn’t say anything to confirm or deny it.

Quackity pushed Sapnap away, causing the smaller alpha to stumble back and whine playfully. He pulled Dream in close and murmured to him, “Ignore him. Alphas are just defensive over omegas, especially ones who are so close. Even before Karl and I started dating, I was defensive over him.” Dream glanced over at Quackity, who winked at him.

Dream huffed and pushed the other, beanie-wearing alpha away. “I’m not into George. You all should stop implying that,” Dream grumbled, stalking away into the living room. He flopped on the couch and could feel the anger wafting through his scent. The others were probably suffering in the scent of pine and citrus at this point. Unfortunately for them, Dream decided that wasn’t his problem as he slowly tried to defuse himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Over some time, Sapnap and his boyfriends filtered into Sapnap’s room. What they were doing? Dream could only imagine… and he really didn’t want to imagine that. Once again, soundproofing is the best thing to have ever happened to these rooms. 

Dream had been laying down on the couch, taking up the entire couch. Dream was hiding his face in the crook of his elbow. When he first flopped here, he was blushing heavily, so he wanted to hide his face. 

Bad finished up cleaning and joined Dream in the living room. He sat down on the lone seat nearby. He reached up to plug his nose as the scent of agitated alpha was all over the room. The reason that Dream knew this was because the chair creaked whenever someone sat down in it.

Dream moved his arm, allowing it to flop down and onto the floor. He turned his head to look at Bad. Instead of greeting him, he gave him a quick peace sign to show that he noticed him.  
Bad chuckled lightly before adjusting his position in the chair. It was uncomfortable and that was why Dream never sat in it. “I heard you get mad at Quackity for him insinuating that you were with George,” Bad began, his face looking like he was walking on eggshells, “But, I know we discussed earlier that we were going to discuss this.”

Dream gave a small “hmph” in response. He didn’t feel like talking about this at all… but Bad wouldn’t leave him alone if he didn’t have this conversation.

“Well-” Bad began before pausing to figure out how he should phrase what he was going to say. “I said it earlier: I think you have a crush on George. I know you’re gonna deny it, but it’s true. You spend all your time worrying about him- even before his heat you were like this. You and George spent almost every waking moment together aside from whenever you were in rut or he was in heat. Now he’s in heat and all you want to do is go to him.” Bad sighed as he finished speaking. He peeked over at Dream to see his reaction.

“T-That’s just because we’re really close. We have all the same classes, so of course I spend a lot of time with him and worry about him,” Dream whined to his friend. This was the same thing that ran through his mind every time he thought about George. It was so ingrained within his head that it truly became the reason that Dream believed he hung around George. “Plus, George is an omega. My alpha nature is to protect omegas.”

Bad sighed and rested his face behind the palm of his hand. Dream sat up and leaned against the arm of the couch as Bad seemed to want to continue to persuade Dream. “Dream. Look at yourself. You don’t do this with me. If your reasoning was correct, you’d be treating me the same way that you currently treat George,” Bad stated simply. Dream opened his mouth to respond, but Bad began to talk before the alpha could. “No, don’t argue. You know it’s true. You and George often cuddle whenever you can. Have you ever noticed when the two of you were doing homework together? George would sit either on your lap or between your legs while you did your homework. He would help you out with the errors. You ran to the gas station to buy popcorn for George when he spilled it.”

Dream stayed silent. Yeah, George and Dream did that. The day that George went into heat, George even sat on Dream’s lap. It wasn’t even like that was the first time that happened… and Dream loved it every time. Did he really have a crush on the small, brown haired omega? Dream was now considering that it was a strong maybe. On the other hand, did George have a crush on Dream? That was the new question that floated around in the alpha’s mind.

Bad continued to speak more as he wasn’t getting responses from Dream. Dream, on the other hand, was ignoring his friend in favor of trying to figure out if George liked him to. He was calling for him when he went into heat, but Dream was also the only alpha in the area. George also probably sat on his lap because he was horny from the oncoming heat. The homework situation could easily be explained away by George attempting to get a clear see at his screen and that being the best method. Dream’s face grew into a frown as he considered the options.

“Do you understand, Dream?” Bad asked which finally snapped the tall boy into reality.

“Oh, yeah. I-I think you may be right. I think I may have a crush on George,” Dream said, rubbing his neck as he felt rather embarrassed. He really needed to be sat down and explained this? God, he was such an idiot.

“Okay,” Bad smiled at Dream as he stood up. He glanced over at the dining room table and noticed the plate of garlic bread was sitting there. “Oh, did you move this?” He asked as he walked towards it.

Dream fought back the instinct to growl at him as he approached George’s food. He swallowed the growl and nodded to Bad. “It was next to the sink and I didn’t want it to get wet while you were cleaning.”

Bad smiled over at Dream and picked up the plate. He began to walk towards George’s room and turned back to look at Dream. “I think you should go to your room. The heat scent will get out and I will need to light a few candles. Plus, George will smell you… with the way your scent tends to overpower everything.”

“Oh-” Dream said, standing up from the couch. He felt rather upset that he couldn’t stay in here. Honestly, he wanted to see George once again, but he didn’t want to do anything while George was in heat. Dream signed and nodded before walking over to his room.

He stood in the doorway for a moment before moving to shut the door. Before he even fully shut the door, he could hear the opening of George’s door. The noises coming from the omega’s room that were previously concealed by the walls were now very loud for the alpha now that the door was opened. This made Dream pause from fully closing the door.

There were moans that filled the air. It was George moaning rather loudly while there was very audibly wet noises as Dream assumed the omega was fingering himself. Dream almost felt bad for Bad, but he was also somewhat envious. 

The moans quieted down as the boy could smell the scent of Dream from the living room. Dream could feel his breath hitch as the heat-crazed boy moaned out the word, “Alpha~” God, the way he said it sounded like a more sexualized version of the way they called each others’ names. And now Dream was hard. Great.

“No, you can’t go out there. An alpha isn’t there, anyway,” Bad huffed as there were the noises of shuffling in the room. There was the sound of the plate being set against a night stand followed by Bad pointing it out to George. “Eat.”

Dream wanted to continue to stay in the doorway, but the scent of heat immediately hit his nose and made his already hard dick harder somehow. His eyes grew wide as he quickly shut his door. Damn it- Bad probably heard that.

Dream put his back on the door and slid down all the way to the floor. He groaned loudly as he glanced down at his dick. It was attempting to break out of the jeans he was wearing. If he didn’t do something for this right now, it would bother him for a little while.

The tall alpha grunted as he stood up and flopped onto his bed. Once again- he got a boner from George. He knew it wasn’t just the heat this time. He got his boner before he even smelled the heat coming from the omega’s room. He leaned over and fished around in his nightstand drawer once again for the lotion. 

He set it on his nightstand before turning his attention back to his throbbing erection. He took a deep breath before unzipping his jeans and chucking them away. His dick was trying to break out of his boxers. Not just that, but precum was already staining the front of his boxers. He sighed- he would have to wash those tomorrow. The boy immediately stripped those off before anything else could get on them. Now, he was just laying on his bed, half naked with an erection bothering him. 

Dream reached over to the lotion and squirted some into his hand. He then moved his hand onto the shaft of his penis. He shivered at how cold the lotion was compared to his sensitive body part.

His brain immediately went to the sopping sounds that came from George’s room. He pictured that it was George readying himself for Dream to enter his whole while Dream admired his fullness. Dream, of course, didn’t really know what George looked like under his clothing. In his mind, though, George was so sexy. He was pale and rather skinny. His nipples bright pink in coloration so that they stood out against the stark paleness of his chest. His ass was small and tight, perfectly shaped for Dream. His penis, while small, perfect in Dream’s mind.  
He continued to picture the sexy scene as he pumped his hand up and down his shaft. He pictured the moan from earlier, but the alpha being replaced by his own name. It wasn’t that hard to picture as he had heard similar things when the two were messing around.

Dream pictured himself approaching George and inserting his dick into the small omega. The omega was tight, in his mind, but ready to accept the pleasure from the alpha. After a moment of settling, Dream would continue to insert his dick into the omega until he was fully in. After George settled, he would begin to pull himself in and out of the boy until he found the sweet spot. He would know when he hit it when George would give out a very pleasurable moan.

The scent of vanilla decorating the air around him, mixing together with his pine and citrus scents to smell rather natury and sweet. He would push himself in and out of the omega as he moaned out Dream’s name in pleasure. He also pictured the omega moaning aloud how much he wanted to be knotted in and how much he wanted to have Dream’s pups within him. In Dream’s mind, George had a breeding kink. The only reasoning towards this was from how George acted during his heat… and most omegas wanted to be bred during a heat.

Dream would comply, continuing to ram his dick against the smaller boy’s prostate before the boy moaned while cumming all over himself. Dream could picture himself licking that up, but that would be after the act itself. The alpha pictured himself leaning close to George, taking in his scent, and finally knotting within the smaller boy. His sweet seed would fill the smaller boy as he orgasmed into him. Pleasure would cause him to moan loudly into George’s ear as he released himself. He was audibly moaning in real life too.

… And Dream was back to reality. Instead of his semen being trapped within George’s beautiful hole, it was covering the boy’s legs. He also didn’t have a knot- something that only occurred whenever actually engaging in intercourse with a partner. Ugh, the cleanup after the act of masturbating was always the worst part… especially as an alpha. Omegas barely released cum while betas offered a normal amount. Alphas, on the other hand, tended to release rather large amounts of cum at a time. Thankfully Dream still had some paper towels from his last misadventures while masturbating to George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: this is page 18 on the google doc- there are currently 69 written and I'm not even done yet


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've decided to spoil y'all a little bit. Next update is on Tuesday, please don't comment asking me about it.

Day 4 of George’s heat started like any other for Dream. The boy was rather excited as he knew George was nearing the end of his heat. If Dream was lucky, the boy could finish his heat today. He usually tracked how long his friends had been in heat or in a rut for, but it felt weird that he was doing it for George since he realized his attraction.

Day 5 followed and George was still in heat. The boy wasn’t up when he had gotten up today at 8:15 for classes, so he assumed that his heat would probably last the rest of today or maybe even go on another day. God, it was so painful waiting for this to occur. He just wanted his George back.

Dream shuffled into his class. This was actually the earliest one he had throughout the semester, so he was almost always half asleep in it. He had it three times a week, so it wasn’t even the only one technically. It wasn’t even that enjoyable of a class. If they wanted university students to pay attention in class, they should put the interesting ones in the morning and the less interesting ones in the afternoon.

He went over to his seat and sat down, tapping his pencil against the desk as class began to start. This was a basic class that was required for his college education. This wasn’t related at all to coding, so he barely paid attention half the time. He made sure to get good grades, yeah, but he couldn’t be bothered to do much more than that. 

After this class, he also had a required class. It was required for all alphas to take a class on omegas and how to treat them correctly. There were too many cases of alphas taking advantage of and abusing omegas that they had to legally add a class into the curriculum. Most of the concepts were pretty easy, so he also never really paid attention in that class. Some of the other alphas in that class needed it so badly. He could hear them talking in the hallways about how much they wanted to take advantage of some drunk omega that went to one of their frat parties. Dream was always so glad he never became that type of alpha.

The first class was rather basic and ended slowly but quickly at the same time. Dream couldn’t get out of there fast enough. He scurried over to his omega treatment class and sat down in one of the chairs. This was the only class that he didn’t share with George, and he was actually rather happy about that.

Some of the other alphas had occasionally picked up the scent of George on him and asked him about the omega. Some were implying that Dream was in a relationship with the omega while others were implying that Dream should hook George up with them. Most of them didn’t know that George was male, though.

Omegas, male and female, all smell similar aside from their specific scents. On the other side, omegas were almost always female. Male omegas were rather rare, so being in contact with one (let alone three, Dream still knew Bad and Karl) was a rare sight. Some alphas made it a game of hooking up with a male omega and bragging to their friends about how they fucked some rare find. It disgusted the blond alpha whenever he heard them talk about it. 

Thank god none of these alphas took coding classes with him and George. Most of the students in the code courses were omegas or betas. Most alphas tended to seek out “more productive” or more physically active majors instead of sitting around coding all day. Most of the ones in his class were in business or sports education. Most were actually at the college on sports scholarships and were looking into becoming professional sports players.

Dream, on the other hand, managed to snag a few scholarships for alphas that were pursuing careers that were outside what normal alphas went for. He also applied for some loans as well since the scholarships didn’t cover all his education. Together, it was enough to pay for his four years, thankfully. 

There were some guys sitting in the set of seats in front of the blond alpha. In total, there were three of them. They were all discussing omegas. Rather on topic for today- usually they just talked about sports. Dream began to eavesdrop on their conversation instead of sitting in his own thoughts.

“Dude, did you hear that the school has three male omegas in it?” One asked his friend, nudging his shoulder to catch his attention. 

The second one nodded, chuckling lightly, “How did you not know that? This school provides the most rights to omegas, so of course there are gonna be a lot of male ones here.”

The first one looked mildly offended. “Rude- I just didn’t realize there were three of them. I guessed maybe one at maximum because of how uncommon it is for them to exist.”

Guy number two spoke once again. “I guess three in one place is rather rare. There weren’t any at my high school- and I went to a pretty big high school.”

The third guy finally piped up. He had a devilish looking smile on his face that made Dream’s stomach boil. “I’m gonna find one of them and make him my bitch. He’ll be wishing he had more from me when I’m finished with him.”

The second guy’s eyes widened as he looked at his friend. He chuckled as he asked, “What, are you gay bro?”

The third guy laughed at his friend and shook his head. “Nah, I’m not. Have you ever watched porn with ‘em in it? They’re just like any female omega- except they’re rare. I want to make sure I can show off how I fucked a rare male omega.”

Dream was utterly disgusted by that suggestion. Why would someone do that? Omegas, whether male or female, were people two. This was the whole goddamn reason that they were in this class! The alpha knew that there were some terrible alphas out there, but he never thought he would ever see them in his life.

The first guy chuckled and wrapped his arm around his friend, the third guy, “I like your style. I’m in the student council so I have a list of all students within my own grade along with their primary and secondary genders. I also have their majors as well... From the list of my class, I found there was one within our school level. We could each get one of them if you both get lists from the other classes.”

Dream’s ears perked as he heard this. As they were just saying, there were only three male omegas within the school and Dream knew all of them. If they said Karl, he would tell Sapnap. If they said Bad, he would inform his friend and Skeppy. If they said-

“His name is George,” The first guy finished, a smirk on his face. He looked so proud of himself for knowing about the male omega.

Dream could feel the fury rising within himself. These guys were going to take his George away. They were going to find him, rape him, and leave him alone pleading for someone to help him. A low growl rumbled in his throat as the guys continued to speak over him about his precious George.

No one would hurt George when he was around. George was his omega and none of these bastards would lay a hand on him. The blond alpha stood up and approached the three male alphas who were still plotting the best ways to take advantage of the small brunette boy.

“Bro, did you hear us talking? Did you wanna join?” The second boy asked, chuckling before he caught a whiff of the boy’s scent. Dream’s scent of pine and citrus was torren and sour due to his current anger. He had to stop the bastards from going through with their plot.

Dream snarled at the first one that talked to him. He grabbed the boy’s sweatshirt and pulled him close. He jerked him away before headbutting him. The second boy was quickly knocked out in that moment, and he slumped onto the floor.

“What the fuck are you doing man!” The first guy shrieked, his voice growing rather hoarse as he seemed to be scared of what the anger-driven alpha was going to do. Dream reached up and punched this boy across the face. It hurt his fists, sure, but he was too fucking angry to feel it. The punched boy was punched into the floor. Dream moved to continue to attack him, but something stopped him.

The third boy tackled the tall, blond alpha and brought him down to the ground. Dream began to squirm in order to gain the high ground, but this alpha was most likely a more athletic alpha compared to the blond boy. The third boy proceeded to punch Dream across the face twice. Dream could feel something in his mouth release as blood began to fill the orifice. He looked up at the alpha above him and spit the blood in the guy’s face.

He shrieked as he felt the blood go into his eyes and caused him to be unable to see. Dream took this to his advantage and pushed the guy off of him. Dream proceeded to take this and punch him across the face in revenge. The third man growled in response and began to wildly scratch and pull anything he could grab on Dream. Some of his hair was pulled out and his face was scratched in the attack. Despite this physical pain, Dream proceeded to punch the shit out of the disgusting alpha.

Some kid had probably ran to get a professor as one was quickly hurrying into the room. It was an older beta who seemed to be rather miffed about the whole situation. Following him was one of the security guards, an alpha, that usually walked around the building to protect the students within. The security guard grabbed Dream and began to pull him away.

Dream snarled at the man pulling him away, kicking and punching the air. He didn’t attempt to bite the security guard as he knew not to do that. 

“That fucker attacked me!” The third guy shrieked as Dream was dragged away from the room. “He knocked my buddy out with a headbutt, punched my other friend, and then proceeded to beat the shit out of me. Expel him!”

Dream growled at the guy before he was finally outside of the room and inside the security room. Dream was forcefully tossed into a chair and was now facing the alpha security guard who was sitting across from him.

“Kid, I’ve never seen you in here before. You’re not an aggressive alpha,” the security guard said, narrowing his eyes at the kid. “Your professor is probably getting what those guys say. Tell me what your side is.”

“They were planning on raping my friend,” Dream spat. The anger was still bubbling within him despite the fact he was dragged away from the boys. There was still blood in his mouth, too, but Dream would get that out later. 

The security guard raised an eyebrow at that. It seemed that he may have believed Dream… but it also seemed like he didn’t. His face was pretty much unreadable for the younger alpha.  
“Look- he-he’s an omega. They wanted to rape him because he’s so special,” Dream spoke again. He could feel himself almost breakdown at the mere thought that someone was planning on hurting George. He didn’t want that to happen. George should be okay and not have to experience any harm. “They were talking about how much they wanted to fuck him and brag about it. I-I couldn’t let that happen. George is min- my best friend. I can’t let that happen to him.”

Dream could feel tears welling up in his eyes. They were hot and threatened to reveal his thoughts to the older man. The older man, standing up, gave no indication that he believed Dream. Once again, though, he also didn’t indicate that he didn’t believe him. He looked at Dream and allowed him to stand up as well.

The man gave Dream a pat on the back before opening his mouth, “Go home, kid. I can smell the rut on you. I’ll just write it up as you being in an unknown rut rage.” Rut… what? He… he was in rut? Dream’s eyes widened as he looked at the older alpha. The older alpha stared at the younger alpha. His eyes were piercing as he looked at Dream. “When you are around alphas so often, you can begin to detect when they are rutting or close to it. If you really do have an omega friend, don’t interact with him. Go to your dorm immediately.”

Uh oh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more like RUT ROH


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George time :)

George opened his eyes and sat up. He felt stiff, stickly, and raw. The brown haired boy glanced down at himself and noticed that he was 1) naked 2) covered in slick and semen and 3) in a nest. He must’ve just come out of heat, great. 

He glanced around the room and noticed that it seemed it was just him in here. Good. He was always worried about going into heat and having an alpha interacting with him. Well, there was one alpha that he wouldn’t quite mind meeting up with, but that wasn’t an option.

Speaking of that alpha, George noticed that his nest was made up of mainly blankets but included one sweatshirt. He recognized this sweatshirt… it was Dream’s. He was informed that it was vibrant green in coloration, but he had never actually seen it before. Colorblindness was his weakness, unfortunately. 

Dream had given him the sweatshirt the week before… assuming that it hadn’t been more than a week. George had told Dream he was cold. He was gonna get up to grab one of his own sweatshirts, but Dream stripped his own sweatshirt off and gave it to the omega. George could only blush as he wore the large, oversized sweatshirt that whole day.

And now it was back… and it was in his nest. IT WAS IN HIS NEST. Omegas usually only kept items that they liked or were from a mate. Dream wasn’t George’s mate, no that wasn’t true. Why did he keep Dream’s hoodie for his hoard, then? Maybe he just felt comforted by the scent.

Sure, he chuckled as he glanced around his room for something to cover himself with. The unfortunate thing about the dorms was that there weren't any adjoining bathrooms to the rooms after heats or ruts. Now George had to awkwardly go into the main living area and get into the bathroom. Without anyone noticing. Great, this would be fun.

The heterochromatic boy noticed that there was still a thin sheet on his bed. It wouldn’t be great for hiding himself for too long, but it would be perfect for quick entry into the bathroom. He reached for his phone and noticed that it was only about nine in the morning. Bad and Sapnap didn’t get up this early on Thursdays (which he just learned was today from his phone). The only one that would possibly be up would be Dream.

Oh, Dream. George liked to picture the tall alpha helping him out with his heat, but he always shook that image away quickly. How could he ever decide to do that to his best friend? He felt sort of vile just thinking that.

He pulled the sheet off his bed and wrapped it around himself. He moved to the door and opened it quickly. He glanced around and noticed that no one was actually around, thankfully.  
George stepped out of his room and began to walk towards the bathroom. As he was halfway across the living room, he heard the door click. Damn it- who was here? He hoped it wasn’t someone else who didn’t live here. It couldn’t be Dream as Dream had that dumb omega awareness class or whatever at that time.

The boy debated scurrying to the bathroom before the person noticed him, but a scent hit his nose. That was… Dream’s scent? What was he doing here? He wouldn’t come home early unless something happened. The heterochromatic boy frowned as he turned around to greet the alpha. He was going to make sure he was okay. Of course, he forgot that the only thing covering his shame was a thin sheet.

Dream entered the dorm room. He seemed to be holding his head and growling something to himself. George began to raise his hand in greeting before he noticed something was off. George noticed that Dream seemed to have… was that a boner? It wasn’t that big, so George assumed that it was only a chub at the moment. The brown haired boy felt rather crestfallen seeing that as he assumed Dream was most likely thinking about some female omega he had a crush on.

Dream’s gaze raised his gaze and noticed George. His eyes went wide and George noticed that the taller boy’s boner intensified at the sight of George. The small boy’s eyes went wide as he noticed the lust in the alpha’s eyes. Oh no, he was rutting. How did their cycles line up almost perfectly? God, what was George going to do. 

And now the scent of rut was upon him. He had just stopped leaking slick from his heat and now he was leaking slick because of the rut. Great! He would clean up any mess he made in their living space after his shower. If George didn’t plug his nose, his heat might start up once again. 

He had three options: run back to his room, run to the bathroom, or accept Dream fucking him. While he did like option number three, he assumed that Dream wouldn’t like that as much when he wasn’t rutting. God- what kind of a friend was he to be considering that as an option? Maybe the heat wasn’t fully out of his head yet.

George decided that he was going to sprint to the bathroom. He wanted to have Dream inside of him, fucking him like he needed it to live. But he didn’t want to take advantage of the alpha as he was rutting. He disregarded the sheet and booked it back to where the bathroom was. Sure, he probably smelled like heat, but this wouldn’t cause Dream to rut, yes? It shouldn’t. He must’ve had his cycle hit today as George was walking out of his room. What wonderful timing, wasn’t it?

George made it to the bathroom and shoved himself into the room. He closed the door with as much force as he could before clicking the lock in place. He quickly brought his hand to cover his nose as well to stop the scent of rut reaching his nose. “Omega, come out,” Dream growled on the other side of the wall. His alpha voice was so strong and commanding. If George had just been a little more in his heat, he definitely would’ve complied to Dream’s commands.

“No, Dream, I can’t do that,” George mewled to the alpha. It felt wrong to disobey the strong alpha sitting outside the door. His voice was so dominant and all George wanted to do was submit to it. God- maybe he was close enough in heat that he would follow the alpha’s orders. He hoped that Dream wouldn’t tell him to open the door cause he wasn’t sure that he could disobey that.

“Please omega, come out. I want you to be so swollen with my pups,” Dream whined. His voice was thick like honey as it slid out of his mouth. George could feel his entire body shiver at the mere sound of it. He had to fight himself from opening the door and having Dream fuck him right then and there. There was a moment of silence. The alpha growled on the other side of the door as he ran his hands around the door. “Being a brat, huh? I’ll be waiting for you, my omega. I can't wait for you to be my little slut,” Dream purred from the other side of the door.

George listened closely as he heard Dream’s footsteps step away from the door and go into his room. He could tell that the door was closed somewhat, but not fully. There was no click from the door being shut into place.

The omega had his back pressed up against the door. He had been holding his breath- he didn’t even realize it until that moment. He stood up and could feel the slick continuing to drip from his hole. Not only that, but his small, omega dick was also hard. Goddamn it omega body. Goddamn it Dream. He was so sexy and alluring that all he could do was leak out. Thank God he wasn’t wearing any clothing when this occurred.

He hobbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stood in the corner of the shower, waiting for the water to heat up. He would normally wait for the water to heat up before he actually went into the shower, but he didn’t want to leak anything on the bathroom floor. Thankfully he knew his body well as slick began to drip down the back of his legs and mix with the water flowing down the drain.

How could his body really produce more slick and give him a hard on? He had just gone through five days of heat and now his body was telling him to enjoy some alpha dick afterwards.  
No! No matter how much he wanted to enjoy the salty taste of Dream’s semen or feel his large member submerge into his hole, he knew that he couldn’t ever do that. Dream wasn’t interested in him as anything more than just a friend. 

Now he just felt like he was making himself harder as he pictured himself fucking Dream. The boy debated what he should do to bring down his erection. He sighed and ducked himself into the water to wash the filth from heat off his body. After that, he glanced down at his tiny yet rather hard dick. Omegas got more pleasure from penetration, but male omegas still enjoyed a bit of genital stimulation. Sure, it wasn’t the greatest, but George would make it work.

He closed his eyes and began to focus on the fantasies he had shortly before his heat started. Honestly, from those wet dreams, he should’ve assumed that his heat was going to start soon. His mind soon drifted to his ideals of his friend.

Dream was in his current full-alpha state. Sure, he was rather aggressive towards others, but he was soft on George. The names that he was being called didn’t really matter that much to him as he enjoyed it. He wanted to be Dream’s perfect little slut. He was careful to investigate the omega’s body. He provided kisses to every part of the small omega’s body before leaving hickeys in their place. George moaned out in pleasure with every little mark being made.

Dream purred as George proceeded to make every small noise of pleasure. George would feel a hot breath on his dick as Dream approached it. Precum would already be coming out of his tip that Dream would eagerly lick off and lick his lips afterwards. George squeaked at the touch before Dream began to slowly move his mouth down the smaller boy’s shaft. He was slow and careful, making little licking motions as he moved down. His tongue would feel against the soft veins on his dick, making him squeal in pleasure.

Dream would pull off, his saliva would string off his dick before he would bring his mouth back onto his dick. He would continue this motion until George began to twitch around and squirm because he was close. Dream paused and looked at George, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“Finish me off, Dream! Please, I need to cum,” He would whine to the alpha, his face contorted in discomfort.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? I don’t want you to cum until I’m inside of you,” Dream purred into George’s ear before bringing his face close to his scent gland. George would shiver at the thought of the tall alpha near his sensitive gland on the back of his neck. Dream would make hickeys around the area, stimulating the omega more than the other hickeys. Dream, despite being in rut-mode, was careful to avoid George’s scent gland and mark him. George whined as Dream continued around the spot. Dream smirked and pulled away from George, “I’ll mark you later. I want to savor the moment that I mark you as my permanent mate forever. For now, we can just have some fun.”

George squealed as he heard that. In this moment, Dream picked the smaller omega up by his hips and brought him onto his back in such a way that his hole was visible. George could feel himself blush. He had imagined this situation so many different times, but he was always embarrassed at the thought that Dream wouldn’t like his body.

Dream purred as he noticed the slick leaking out of the omega already. The scent of rut was promoting his hole to leak out some of the natural lubricant for the wonderful alpha. The tall alpha would slowly bring a finger into his omega’s hole, attempting to stretch him for the intimate deed. He would add a second finger before adding a third. Dream was slow and careful not to hurt George every time he added a finger. He made sure that George wasn’t in pain. After he decided that he was properly prepared, Dream brought out his dick.

George had never seen it before, so he always assumed that it must be massive. All alphas had rather large dicks, especially compared to that of a male omega. George swallowed as he noticed how large Dream was. His erection was strong and ready to insert himself inside of George’s hole… and George was certainly ready to experience that.

Dream was slow in the beginning. He inserted the tip of his dick in carefully and allowed George time to fit around it. After George gave him the okay, he continued to insert himself into the omega’s hole. Eventually, the pair were now together. George could feel himself moan as he felt the entirety of Dream’s length inside of him. God, it felt so good.

Dream pulled out slowly at first before returning in slowly. He wanted to check if George was okay before he did anything else. “Go faster,” George huffed, giving Dream the consent that he needed. The rut-driven alpha began to go faster in and out of the omega. George would squeak and moan as he felt himself being used like a plaything. It felt enchanting to him.

“B-breed me, Dream,” George moaned aloud, his mind fully immersed in the bliss. He had a breeding kink. Most omegas did, but George always included them in his fantasies… especially the ones that involved Dream. “Please, knot in me and fill me with your pups,” George continued, his breathing becoming pants as he felt himself grow more heated from the intense act.

The alpha growled, but George took that as agreement to what he was saying. They both shared a moan as George felt himself cum at the same time as Dream began to knot within him and cum. Their shared cumming sent a rush of serotonin into the omega’s brain that lit his brain up like a christmas tree.

Not only that, but it also brought George back to reality. How long was he in here imagining that? Oh, he was probably also moaning out loud. Everything he said was most likely audible to the others. Hopefully no one was awake and heard that. The rooms were all soundproof, yeah, but the living room and bathrooms weren’t. Why didn’t they soundproof the bathrooms? George honestly didn’t know.

His cum was all over the side of the shower. He came into the shower in order to make sure he could wash his filth. Now he was just covered in more filth from himself. Hopefully Dream didn’t hear him...


End file.
